


Mine

by GoringWriting



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Gentle Sex, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sweet Talking, Yandere, gentle rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: The Wizard is mine.
Relationships: Lucien/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Mine

Lucien smirks down at the body laying in his bed as he tightens the last knot around a pale slender wrist. As much as he fears spell slingers and what they are capable he has to admit that they often are exactly his type. Not much in the way of muscle, usually thin and lanky and oh so pale. They have the kind of body he can easily lift and move around to his heart's content, or pin down to a bed as he presses into them, waiting for the shuddering breath that tells him he’s got them. 

Case in point, the wizard he currently has tied to his bed. 

Caleb Widogast is an interesting one he’ll admit. Not as overly cocky as others of his ilk that Lucien has met in the past, but also not a shrinking violet...that is until Lucien had started touching him. Caleb had jumped so high the first few times Lucien had tapped him with a finger or brushed his hand across Caleb’s. Lucien had tried to stick to things that would be written off as accidental. Then he had started showing up in places Caleb would frequent. He’d lean over his shoulder to read, steady him when he was reaching for a book that was too high. 

But Lucien is anything but a saint and so his patience had snapped. He started getting more brazen. He’d wrap his tail around Caleb’s wrist using it to rub the redhead’s crotch. He’d push the mage against walls and doors, using well placed grips to keep him from yelling. He’d steal kisses. He’d steal the man’s clothes and offer them back only if the man did as he asked. Whether it be to wear Lucien’s clothing, wear something he collected, or something much hotter. 

He hadn’t told Otis to steal the bag, Lucien thought for sure they could work a few more days out of the Might Nein. A few more days of a safe, warm, comfortable place to sleep and a wizard that Lucien could torment. 

But Otis stole the bag while everyone was distracted by a dragon of all things and so they ran for it. Of course those idiots had come after them and of course Caleb was with them. The perfect time to steal his prize. 

Knocking out the Nein had taken longer than it should have but finally he was able to turn them in for the murder of that woman, all but Caleb that is, and they were treated like heroes. Raising Aeor would have to wait a bit until all the attention had died down but by time the Nein had been roused and their innocence proven Lucien and his people had scattered to their various safehouses. 

Of course Lucien had kept Caleb with him. Otis and Cree had given him smug looks as he had left with the man hidden in his cart and Lucien had ignored them. 

Lucien sighs and looks down again. Caleb looks even more handsome when he’s asleep. His features are at peace and his body so relaxed. This time he’s naked. The first time Lucien has seen him as such and he drinks in every inch of pale skin. He can't wait to have marks from his hands and mouth all over that skin. There's bruises on his face, from where he hit the ground when he fell out of the sky but those aren't the same. Those were for pain. That was their only purpose. The marks Lucien wants to leave would feel good, would mark Caleb as his to anyone who sees them. Although anyone who would be able to see where Lucien intends to put them would be dead within the day.

He strokes a finger down Caleb’s cheek and continues down towards the patch of hair below his navel and then down to his cock. Giving it a few strokes. When he wakes up, Lucien wants Caleb to be aroused, to be hazy in his pleasure. 

Caleb groans and his head tosses back and forth a few times. Hips try to arch off the bed and into Lucien’s hand but the ropes are too tight to do that. Caleb whines in his sleep, a flush staring in his face and moving down his body to his cock. 

Caleb cries out and blue eyes open to stare up at Lucien. Lucien bends down to press a kiss to his forehead. “Good morning.”

“L...Lucien...ah where are we?” the wizard demands trying to look around. 

“Somewhere no one is going to hear us. So you can be as loud as you want,” Lucien smirks kissing down Caleb’s jaw. He makes sure to drag his teeth along Caleb’s jaw, sucking a mark at the junction of his jaw and ear. Caleb is making such adorably soft noises. Gasps and whines at the contact and they just spur Lucien on. 

“That’s it Caleb, let me hear you,” Lucien says. He moves down to that thin pale neck, setting his teeth against the pulse. He waits. Letting his little wizard amp himself up with that quick little brain of his before sinking his teeth in. 

The noise Caleb makes goes straight to his cock. 

“N..NO! Stop,” Caleb whines a bit and tries to squirm away, but he has nowhere to go. 

“Shhh. All you’re doing is making pretty marks on your skin,” Lucien says. He can see the skin under the rope turning a pretty pink color. Lucien continues leaving marks along his throat until he looks like he is wearing a necklace of them. Pretty marks blooming across it. He is so pretty like this. 

“Lucien!” Caleb pleads, jerking around. Lucien smiles and moves his lips lower and lower, leaving biting kisses and marks to track his path. When he reaches that cock again he presses a kiss to it. Looking up to meet Caleb’s wide eyes. Winks. And drags his tongue along the tip. 

“Stop,” Caleb says again. Lucien considers it, considers working him up to the edge and then leaving him there unfulfilled. He bets Caleb would cry so prettily while waiting for his body to calm down. 

It would be beautiful. 

It would be cruel. 

Lucien doesn’t want to be cruel today. Maybe tomorrow or the next day. When his lovely wizard has had a chance to plan an escape and he needs to be taken down a few pegs. That’s when Lucien will be cruel. 

Lucien leans up to press their lips together, hand going down to wrap around the both of them to stroke while he swallows Caleb’s noises with his own mouth. Caleb jerks and twitches and Lucien pulls away and lets go. Watching him wiggle a little. He leans down and unties one ankle, gripping it tightly in warning, before pushing it up and anchoring the ankle to the head board. 

“Ah...stop...it hurts,” Caleb says. Lucien gently works the muscle until it’s nice and lax. He doesn’t want this to hurt. Not this time. Caleb is the kind of person who needs to be coaxed into this sort of thing. Violence and pain will ruin any chance of Caleb ever being able to be untied. 

“How does it feel now?” Lucien says. 

“Much better,” Caleb says, “thank you.” Lucien knows this is appeasement. Caleb knows he isn’t getting out of this and has now fallen into doing what he thinks Lucien wants. He can work with that. 

“Good. I don’t want this to hurt,” Lucien says, he covers his fingers in oil and gently slips a finger down to rub at him. Caleb immediately tenses up but then his body goes lax. Relaxed pleasure is a good look on Caleb, Lucien has to admit. He rubs gently allowing the man to relax, rather than push his way in. 

His finger slips in and he slowly pushes it in and out. In and out. In a nice steady rhythm, a nice easy one for Caleb to get lost in before he adds a second finger. Caleb winces, but loses himself in the pattern once again. It’s a bit like he is hypnotizing Caleb with the pattern but this is better than letting the human thrash around and hurt himself. 

He adds another finger. He doesn't necessarily have to. A little stretch never hurt anyone, but something about Caleb tells him that care is the man's trigger. Treat him well and he'll practically beg to feed from your hand. 

Lucien wants Caleb to want this. Wants the man to let himself take and give pleasure. He wants Caleb’s heart, mind, and body. Already the man has eyes on his body, marking him as part of them now. Perfect for Lucien. Made for Lucien. 

Lucien has pieced together some of Caleb's story. Through very sneaky methods involving Cree's charm person and his own. He knows that violence and control, while it would get him the vague sense of what he wants, won’t gain it permanently. Violence will only mean Caleb would try to find a way out. 

No, for his wizard, honey would be the best bait. 

“Lucien,” Caleb whines, he’s eyes are a bit glassy and his hands are twisting in sheets. His pale skin is a vibrant pink. 

“Shhhh, I’m going to give you what you want,” Lucien says and finally, finally, presses into him. He goes slow. Not wanting to overwhelm the man. At least, not until that brilliant mind belongs to him. Then he can focus on making it melt in pleasurable torment. 

He bottoms out and waits again. Letting his tail wrap around Caleb’s ankle to give him a grounding point. 

“You’re alright Caleb. It feels good doesn’t it?” Lucien says. He pulls out a bit and then pushes back in. Caleb is whining under him in agreement. Lucien smiles and presses a gentle kiss to his lips and Caleb kisses back. Lost in the pleasure it seems that his little wizard has forgotten that he didn’t want this. 

Good. That’s what he wants. He wants Caleb to lose himself in the sensation. To feel rather than think. Because feeling is where Lucien excels in control.

“Ah,” Caleb cries out when Lucien hits that spot inside of him. It’s an adorable noise, and Lucien hits it over and over again just to hear that same noise again and again. Caleb’s face is all red and his blush goes all the way down to his chest. It’s just lovely. 

“Tell me what you need Caleb,” Lucien asks. The final step.

“T...touch me...touch my…,” He devolves into breathless gasps.

“Okay,” Lucien says, his hand going down to give him a few gentle strokes. He times them with his own thrusts watching Caleb fall apart. 

A gasp is warning enough for Lucien, he gives two more hard quick thrusts before they climax together. Lucien is careful not to collapse on the human. Giving them a chance to both catch their breath before he’s pulling out with a soft hiss and going about licking up the mess on Caleb’s stomach. He’ll leave his release alone but this seems a pleasurable reminder to the human that he enjoyed himself. That he enjoyed Lucien making love to him. 

Caleb is still a bit out of it when Lucien finishes licking his belly clean, but he seems to become more aware as Lucien unties the raised leg, gently massaging the blood back into him gently before retrying it to the bottom of the bed. 

“Mmmmh,” Caleb mumbles as he is maneuvered. 

“Shhhh, go to sleep. I’ll be right here,” Lucien says. Watching as Caleb gives up on being conscious. His eyes flutter shut before a soft snore escapes from between his lips. Lucien presses a kiss to his cheek before draping himself over his prize. 

“Good night darling,” Lucien says. The sun is almost gone anyway so he pulls a blanket up and over them. Caleb will probably wake up in the middle of the night and try to escape. Lucien will need to be well rested when he does. 

He slowly drifts off into a trance, the closest he can get to sleeping. The warm body of his wizard in his arms. 

Exactly where he belongs.


End file.
